


Pictures On My Wall

by viciouswishes



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-08-17
Updated: 2003-08-17
Packaged: 2019-02-15 19:31:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13037889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viciouswishes/pseuds/viciouswishes
Summary: Set: AtS S5. No spoilers.





	Pictures On My Wall

"How does ice cream sound?" Wesley asked Spike as they walked into his apartment after slaying a nest of vampires.

"As long as it's chocolate," the vampire took off his black duster and set it on Wesley's sofa.

"Let me go clean up, then we can go out," Wesley slipped into his bathroom.

Spike chuckled. After the last four months of being intimate, Wesley still hid his bathroom habits like a high school girl on her first date. Spike thumbed through a packet of pictures lying on the counter. There were some with Gunn and Fred taken at a park. Then there were a dozen of him and Wesley - kissing each other, holding hands, brandishing battle faces, and looking like the most ordinary two gay men. He picked up a picture of them kissing and slipped it into the pocket of his duster; Wesley wouldn't mind since he had gotten doubles.

"Ready for chocolate ice cream that will blow your mind away," Wesley came out of the bathroom.

"You blow my mind away," Spike grabbed him and planted a passionate kiss.

"Ice cream now and sex later."

"Definitely."

They left Wesley's apartment and headed down the block. Instinctively, Wesley reached for Spike's hand; they still weren't quite use to being affectionate in public. Sure Angel knew right away what was going on because of his superior sense of smell. But it made the others uncomfortable at times, and neither of them could stand the looks from their friends. The clear crisp night and Wesley's warm hand assured Spike that there was nowhere else he wanted to be. He looked forward to the ice cream and lovemaking; but most of all, he couldn't wait to hang the picture of them on his wall.


End file.
